disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Gets The Chair
Luke Gets The Chair is the 4th episode of Season 5 of Jessie also the 102nd episode overall. Summery Jessie Ravi Zuri Emma and Bertram try to help Luke with his bad knee by getting him an elevator chair. Plot (Skai Jackson): (Jessie was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at the apartment in New York Jessie and the Ross kids were having breakfast and they were still waiting for Luke since they were late to school. Where is Luke you kids are gonna be late for school and your teachers will be mad and I gotta answer their questions said Jessie. LUKE COME ON YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!! screamed Jessie. Maybe he over slept lets go wake him up said Emma. Ok then come on kids lets get him up said Jessie. As she walked in the living room she saw Luke and she screamed. The others soon came in and they saw Luke who was on the couch and they were shocked to see him on the couch. Luke are you ok asked Ravi? Does it look like I am ok said Luke. Luke what happened asked Zuri? Well I was coming downstairs this morning and all of a sudden my knee felt weird said Luke. Well maybe if you weren't fooling around you wouldn't be having this problem right now we are late for school now stop faking said Emma. I am not faking I feel really weird I can't walk or get up right away like I used to said Luke. Luke whats the matter why can't you move right away asked Jessie? Luke are you getting old asked Ravi? No I am not getting old I don't get old at all Roseanne Barr never got old after getting the amount of respect after 10 seasons on her show said Luke. Luke first of all Roseanne Barr did get old on her show and second she's not doing anymore shows because ABC canceled her said Emma. Why did ABC do that asked Luke? Because she did something bad said Jessie. Come on we are gonna pay a visit to the doctor to see what is wrong with your knee said Jessie. Soon they arrived at the hospital and the doctor came in and told Jessie and the others the news. I am sorry to tell you this Mrs Prescott but Luke has a bad knee said the doctor. Bad knee what do you mean said Jessie. Well he is having hard times getting up right away and that's bad for a teen adult like him and with his health he is getting to the point where his body is gonna hurt and maybe kill him said the doctor. Luke just stood there and fainted. I can't believe that is happening to me why me Emma is the oldest said Luke. Hey I maybe getting old but I am pretty and attractive said Emma. Ok guys enough with the fighting so doc does Luke need anything asked Jessie? Well he needs something to carry him up and down the stairs said the doctor. You mean he can't walk as much anymore said Ravi. No he can still walk normal but he can't climb up the stairs anymore said the doctor. He needs a elevator chair until his knee is better said the doctor. I don't need an elevator chair I don't need anything to carry me i'll only have my nanny carry me won't you asked Luke? looking at Jessie. Nice try Luke we are getting you that elevator chair and don't worry doctor we will make sure that will happen said Jessie. Later that day at home Bertram was installing the elevator chair that Luke needs to use everyday now. Jessie I don't need a elevator chair to get me from upstairs to downstairs or down to up that's what old people use said Luke. Luke you have a bad knee this is just until your knee is better and you have to understand said Emma. Emma I don't need someone who's older telling me what to do said Luke. Emma was shocked that Luke was being smart. Enough Luke alright Bertram is being nice by making and setting up this elevator chair and you should be glad that he's doing it said Jessie. Later that night Luke went to the chair and sat in it and was getting ready to use it so he can get to bed since he can't walk up the stairs easily anymore. Luke soon pushed the up button and he was mad and not having a good time at all as everyone was laughing at him a little and smiling. Your all lucky that I can't walk up and down the stairs easily anymore because if I could you all better run said Luke. Luke we love you and we want you to be healthy and safe said Jessie. That's right brother we just want you to be well and we don't wanna lose you said Ravi. Well fine but you better not tell anyone nor any of my friends said Luke. We won't said Emma. I am gonna hate this for the rest of my life said Luke. Right after when I take this pic that I just took of you riding a elevator chair that old people used to climb up and down stairs and post to Facebook said Emma. Luke got off the chair and tried to grab the phone from Emma but failed. Wait for me Emma said Zuri as she and Emma went upstairs. EMMA ZURI GET BACK HERE screamed Luke!!! Luke looked at the elevator chair for a sec. FINE!!! screamed Luke. Jessie excuse me for a sec I'm gonna get them for that said Luke. EMMA ZURI BETTER WATCH OUT screamed Luke. Luke pushed the up button and soon he was going upstairs on the elevator chair and was gonna get Emma and Zuri. I'M ON MY WAY AND I MEAN BUSINESS I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT EMMA screamed Luke as he was moving very slowly up the stairs on the elevator chair. The End Trivia * Although aired as the fourth episode of the season, it was filmed as the second. * The first episode of Luke riding a elevator chair due to his bad knee.